


Morning Coffee

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [35]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Young ! Harry, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: In between flying across the globe and getting shot at, doing mountains of paperwork to be turned in for Merlin or Arthur, or dealing with pretentious customers while minding the shop floor, life gets a little hectic. It's nice, every so often, to take a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything; you people should know this.

Quiet mornings when they both had the day off were, in Harry’s opinion, the best possible mornings.

They always started with sleepy eyes and gentle kisses even though they both knew they had sour breath, and watching the sunlight gently filter in through the window above the bed, giving everything a sort of dream-like quality. Next came sleep pants and tanks, and Harry’s fluffy housecoat and Eggsy’s ridiculous bunny slippers. Morning routines were done in almost silence, the occasional kiss transitioning from sour to sweet as teeth were brushed. The only sounds were the clicking of two small dogs running underfoot, the coffee brewing in the pot, and the occasional hiss and pop of bacon in the griddle on the stove, filling the air with cozy smells.

Looking up from his morning paper - something Eggsy jokingly called one of his “old man habits” - to see Eggsy doing a crossword, Harry smiled to himself. ‘Yeah,’ he thought. ‘My life is good.’ In all his twenty-six years, the days he cherished most were the ones he got to spend with the man sitting in across from him. It didn’t matter whether they were on a job, tending the shop, or simply sitting at home, he wouldn’t change a minute of it.

There was the sound of a key turning in the lock, marking the arrival of Eggsy’s mother and younger sister. When they were both going to be home for the day, Eggsy would let her know in advance, and they would all do breakfast together.

“Hey mum,” Eggsy shifted his attention to her even as the little one toddled her way over to him. Michelle kissed her son’s forehead and bustled about in the kitchen looking for mugs for coffee, perfectly at home.

“H'ry! H'ry!” Harry put his paper aside and lifted the girl onto his lap, setting her down on his knee and moving his paper out of the way, as Mr. Pickle went running from under his chair to greet the new arrival.

“And how are you today, Miss Daisy?” He bopped a finger off her nose gently, punctuating his question, and grinned when she giggled.

“Good.” Was her reply, with a small nod of her head. Due to the circumstances of her conception, the doctors had told them that Daisy had been … slow … in her development. Eggsy had been livid at the thought of his precious flower being anything less that perfect, and neither of them had had any trouble telling the paediatrician so. Fortunately, for perhaps everyone involved but especially for the safety of the doctor, both Harry and Michelle had been present when Eggsy found out and had been able to calm him down before the situation could escalate; his anger had been palpable. As it stood, it was unanimous that she was to be treated to the same sentence structure and learning environments as would any other child, in hopes of nurturing her vocabulary and mental development and forestalling any issues that might occur. Eggsy was adamant that there was nothing wrong with his precious flower, and though they were all aware that it is possible for him to be wrong, everyone agreed on his course of action.

“Well, I’m very glad to hear it.” Leaving Eggsy at the table, Harry shifted Daisy onto his hip and began moving about the kitchen in preparation for breakfast. Michelle had left to go used the loo to clean up before coming back to clean up her daughter, so the three of them were alone in the quiet of the kitchen for the time being. Eggsy began to set the food onto dishes for serving, and pulled things from the fridge that Harry couldn’t get with one hand and a young child. When he was nearly finished setting the table, he felt Eggsy sidle up behind him, a hand low on his back and his chest against Harry’s shoulder. He placed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder and nuzzled against him, evidently still far from entirely awake.

“Ya look far too attractive with a child on yer hip, Haz.” Eggsy said softly, leaning his head around to make a face at his sister, who giggled and pressed herself further into him.

“You think everything I do is attractive, Eggsy.” He tilted his head so that the man would get the full effect of his raised eyebrow. He pursed his lips, shifting so that he was now slightly in front. Though he learned quite quickly that it had next to no affect on the other man, it didn’t stop him from trying.

“Naw, not the snoring when yer sick. But that’s about the only thing.” Harry huffed. That wasn’t exactly something he could help.

“Regardless, something had to have sparked this particular interest. Out with it.” Eggsy’s playful smile dropped, and Harry could tell that what he was about to say was the product of long deliberation.

“It’s just - something I’d like to come home to, is all,” he murmured, barely audible, even in the near silence. Harry’s eyes widened at what exactly he was suggesting. “If, I mean, we don’t have to, o'course, but if it’s somethin’ that you’re interested in. Even make an honest man outta ya, if ya wanted.” Eggsy wasn’t looking at him, instead tracing nonsense patterns in the space of his tank underneath the 'obnoxiously fluffy’ housecoat. Harry swallowed thickly.

“Yes.” Eggsy’s head abruptly jerked so that he was once again looking him in the eye, the same gooey, wide-eyed, open-mouthed look he had made the first time Harry told him that he loved him. “To all of it. Yes.” Eggsy crushed his mouth to his, mindful of his sister still balanced expertly on Harry’s hip. The kiss said ' _ I love you _ ’, it said ' _ you’re my forever _ ’; it said ' _ mine _ ’ as equally forceful as it said  _ 'yours’ _ .

——–

Michelle watched the display silently from her post against the doorjamb, smiling even though her eyes were wet.  _ You’d be proud of your son, Lee _ . She thought to herself.  _ He’s a good man. Even found a good one to keep for himself, too. _


End file.
